


A Spectre Unexpected

by Skitty_Kat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Character Death, Comic, F/M, Ghosts, M/M, Resurrection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 13:19:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2469677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skitty_Kat/pseuds/Skitty_Kat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the battle, after the deaths, something stirs in the Shrieking Shack. Is it actually haunted at long last? Remus Lupin, himself a ghost, is determined that it won't stay so.</p><p>Lupin_Snape Resurrection Fest 2007.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Originally drawn for lupin_snape on livejournal for the Resurrection Fest of 2007.
> 
> The art makes me cringe a bit now in places but I'm still pretty fond of it.


	2. Chapter 2

 

Bonus Cluedo!

 

 


End file.
